Dire Love
by WinchesterRifle
Summary: A story of a Princess and a Frog. FrUs Fem!America
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!~**

 **This is** **partially inspired by "The Price of Freedom" by Forbiddensoul562**

 **In parts I may use bits of French. Translations will be italicized and in brackets:** _{example}_

 **Enjoy!**

 **If you have a questions or input, feel free to leave a review or Pm me!**

* * *

Amelia Jones. Amelia _Fucking_ Jones.

She was gorgeous.

On a normal day, her blonde hair fell down in waves to her shoulders, but today it was held back in a ponytail. She wore a stern expression, a dirty white shirt and a tattered large blue coat with a white belt she wore in an "X" over her chest. She had bandaged her beasts so she would pass as a man. She carried a rifle in one hand and kept the other in a tight fist.

She had been fighting alongside men for years and they hadn't noticed _or just didn't care._ This was war and the American's struggle for liberty was in vain. They _desperately_ needed an ally. They didn't have the supplies or forces to win this war without one.

Amelia sped down the hall but stopped in front of a tall, wooden door. Behind it, she could hear faint sounds of forks. She could smell the food. _God, it smelled divine._ But she had to stay composed. This was serious. If she messed this up, she'd have to suffer the consequences.

She pushed open the door to see Francis seated alone at a table.

"Ah.. Bonjour, Ameriqu-" Before he could finish, she slapped her rifle down onto the table. Immediately, Francis' attention snapped to her.

"I don't have time to make chit-chat as much as I _want_ to." Francis stood up and walked to her, examining her.

Her disheveled pony tail, her dirty and tattered uniform. _War had turned a beautifully innocent woman into this?_ He could see the pain in her gaze.

He cupped her cheek. "Mon dieu..." _{_ _My God}_ He mumbled.

Francis remembered a younger Amelia. She was a happy and innocent child. He had never seen her serious before. It seemed forced. For a woman raised by England, she was surprisingly childish.

"You know why I'm here... don't you?"

He nodded pulling his hand away. "Your people declared independence and now you're running low on supplies and soldiers, no?"

"Well... yeah... basically"

Francis chuckled," Take a seat."

 _I guess I can stay for a bit..._ She thought. She sat down and almost immediately a maid rushed our of the kitchen and set a plate in front of her. She stared longingly at the plate of food. It looked so much better than the hard-tack she had been eating but that wasn't saying much. Pretty much everything was better than hard-tack. Hard-tack tasted like dirt. Hard-tack wasn't far from dirt.

 _I want it...I want to eat this... could I just bring this back to the others? no...I'd eat it before they got to it_

"Is it to your liking, mon ami?" _{My friend}_

"Um.. yeah it looks awesome. It smells awesome. I just can't eat this. It's not fair to my soldiers eating hard-tack as we speak..."

Francis smiled. "Ah very noble of you."

"I-I guess? Listen, Francis, I just need your help"

"And why should I assist you, Amerique?" Francis took a sip of his wine.

"I'm an up-and-coming nation with a long future ahead of me. This could mean many good things for France. And who knows, America might just be the next world superpower." Francis chuckled.

 _He's underestimating me? Even while I've held my own against England for this long?_ She frowned.

"Francis, I know word gets around in Europe. I know you've heard word of this war from England. Have you seen Britain lately?"

Francis gave a small nod. "He's not as great as he used to be. And.." She paused "And! I know your past with him. You wouldn't want such as young and promising soon-to-be nation to have to suffer his tyrannical reign, would you?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Alright." He took another sip of wine. "You've convinced me. I'll have reinforcements and supplies over as soon as possible."

"Thank you! Thank you so much" She stood up and held out a hand to him. He shook it and pulled her into a hug.

"Be careful, Amerique."

"I will."

He smiled. "Good" He pulled away.

She travelled back home only for the promised reinforcements to arrive soon after. With assistance, it wasn't too long before America won her independence.

* * *

 **Much more to come~**

 **And if you didn't know** **:**

 _ **Hard-tack is a cracker made of only flour and water (and sometimes salt)**_

 _ **Women weren't allowed to fight at the time, although some determined women bandaged their breasts down, chose a fake name for themselves, and wore their hair in a ponytail (or cut it)so that they could fight in the wars ^.^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**If you're afraid of historical figures or history in general, this will be hard to read. (^-^) I put a few jokes in there for you guys.**

 **There isn't much French in this chapter...**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Amelia had won. America had won. She was on her own, just like she had wanted. No longer ruled by England-

England. Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur had been her brother since the beginning. He found her and took care of her the best he could and she loved him. She did. _She still did._ But she needed independence. Arthur was like an overly attached mother who kept raising the rent.

She was sick of it.

Despite her pride, she knew she never would've been able to win anything without France.

It wasn't long before Europe stunk of revolution and cries of 'vive la France' _Long live France_ echoed through the air. King Louis XVI had been beheaded. Great Britain, Spain, Austria, and a few other nations had declared war on Revolutionary France while America remained neutral.

Part of Amelia desperately wanted to help Francis but she knew she would go bankrupt if she did or worse. It could lead to a foreign invasion. She wasn't yet very strong in comparison to the European countries. And she had just gotten out of a war less than 20 years ago.

"I'm sorry, dude..."Amelia said to herself, sitting on a South Carolina beach, looking over the horizon. She was dressed in men's clothes with her beasts bandaged down, her bare feet in the soft waves. She saw a ship in the distance flying a white flag.

 _Crap that's probably French._

The ship came closer and she stood up, walking towards it. She could hear bits of French and saw a man fall off the ship, landing face-first in the sand. Amelia had to restrain her laughter. She ran to him and helped him up, brushing the sand off of him.

"Alright dude?" She asked, chuckling.

At first he said nothing, instead just examined her from head to toe.

"ah, yes mademoiselle~" _Miss_ He bowed. She was shocked.

 _How'd he know?_

"I see from your expression that you weren't expecting such an entrance?"

"Well.. yeah but... how did you know I was a ...girl?"

"I can see it in your eyes" He stood up straight. "And I've heard of you"

"You have?"

He nodded. "You are Amelia, no?"

"I am" He began walking and she followed.

"Francis sent you right? For business?"

"Oui. He certainly didn't send me for pleasure."

"And Francis told you about me?"

"Oui"

Amelia stopped. "What's your name?"

He turned around and stopped. "Citizen Genêt"

 _Citizen?_ Amelia frowned. _What is he trying to pull?_

She walked to Genêt and he began walking again.

"Okay, Genêt, Can you do you me a favor?"

He remained silent.

"No one knows that I'm a girl so call me Alfred when we get in town okay?" She continued.

He nodded.

Upon entering town, she lead him to governor, William Moultrie's office where they began authorizing the seizing of British merchant ships much to the dismay of Amelia.

In May, they both arrived in Philadelphia. Upon sight of Thomas Jefferson, Amelia hugged him.

"Tommy!" She liked creating nicknames. Once she chose one, she'd stick with it. This was the one she had chosen for him.

"Alfred" He smiled. "Nice seeing you again." He looked up at Genêt as Amelia pulled away.

"You must be the fellow calling himself 'Citizen Genêt'"

He nodded and bowed. "I am. And you are..?"

"Tommy" Amelia said as she plopped into a chair.

Thomas chuckled. "Thomas Jefferson"

"Ah of course" He stands up straight, shaking his hand before sitting down.

Amelia set a few papers on his desk, stealing an apple from his desk and taking a bite from it.

"Alfred, what are these?" He started reading them.

"Moultrie's consenting papers authorizing French privateers seizing British merchant ship cargo.." She said with her mouth full." or something.."

"Moultrie? Moultrie approved of this?"

She swallowed. "Mmhm. I told him you wouldn't like it."

Thomas let out a sigh. He looked through the papers. "This is a clear violation of our neutral policy...Thank you, lad, for bringing this to my attention."

"No problem." She took another bite.

"Sir, we do not wish to terminate our neutrality"

"Now, monsieur-" _Si_ _r_ Genêt started.

"Alfred, would you please wait outside while we talk?" Jefferson interrupted.

"What?" Amelia said, mouth still full of apple. "Why?"

"You know, I won't ask twice."

She frowned, getting up. She swallowed. "Fine. But don't fight, you might break a hip... and ruin our relations with France." She walked outside, closing the door behind her.

An hour later, Genêt stormed out of the office, refusing to follow Jefferson's warnings. He prepared ships to attack British merchant vessels. Genêt had failed to complete his mission and was recalled back to France. Amelia and Washington allowed him to stay in America.

Francis was hurt that Amelia remained neutral. After all, she owed him a lot. He had helped her in her revolution but she wouldn't return the favor?

Eventually-to the relief of both Amelia and Francis-, France fell out of chaos with the reign of Napoleon, only to get involved with more wars as time progressed.

* * *

 **Welp! Reviews make my day, feel free to say whatever you want: good or bad.**


	3. La vie va continuer

****Angst warning****

 **Sorry this was a bit late U.U. Homework is tedious. Anyway, Here's the new chapter! I'm still following the same timeline premise I have been but I let out a few plot points as they're in the actual show - the world wars- So there's a bit of a time jump. So hop along~**

* * *

The Civil War was chaos for Amelia and painful for Francis to hear any news of, especially since Francis couldn't help her.

When the Confederacy split from the Union she was literally beating herself up. When time for another world meeting came, she would always be covered with bruises and patches of died blood, that is if she showed up at all.

But eventually, Amelia's civil war had ended. The Confederacy rejoined the Union, Slavery was abolished, without French-or European for that matter- intervention.

 **Tuesday, September 11, 2001**

Today, they had a world meeting at 8:30. The first minutes of the meeting were the same as any other. She would be bored out of her mind until she got an idea which she would present and they'd talk about it, usually rejecting or revising it.

But 7 minutes into the meeting, Amelia got a series of sharp pains in her stomach.

 _Crap_...

This would happen to her sometimes when she knew something bad was going to happen, it was something she called her 'heroine sense'. She didn't think too much of this though, it wasn't too painful so it couldn't been that bad.

It wasn't until blood began to drip from her nose that she knew it was serious.

She stood up and held her nose.

"Amerique, what's wrong?" Everyone looked at her.

"Nothing. I just- I'll be back"

She didn't answer but walked out. Once out, she began running. Once outside of the building, she caught a taxi.

"Where to?" The driver asked with a smile.

"Manhattan." She said panting softly. She knew _something_ was going to happen. 'Manhattan' just happened to slip off of her tongue. She desperately hoped that her sense was right. She hoped that whatever was going to happen, happened in Manhattan and that she could stop it.

She made it to Manhattan and the driver stopped. She sloppily paid him, not bothering to give more than a glance to her money. Her eyes were focused on a plane.

Amelia got out of the taxi.

The same plane crashed into one of the twin towers. She could hear the people trapped in the towers scream, the spectators sobbing in terror, she could hear the people jump out of the building and fall to their deaths. She felt _everything_. Every ounce of pain. The screams echoed in her head. She just stood, crying.

Another plane came in and crashed into the other. At this point, Amelia could hardly contain her rage and despair.

She let out a loud scream, tears and blood rolling down her face.

"Mon dieu..." She heard Francis approach. _He followed me?_

She looked at him. Francis was taken aback, seeing her gorgeous face covered in. _Amelia..._ He pulled out a tissue, wiping the tears from her eyes and the blood from her nose.

"...Thanks..." She mumbled before turning back to face the burning towers.

"It's not safe"

She took a few steps forward. "That's never stopped me" She started running towards the flaming buildings.

 _Be careful..._ She ran in, helping people towards the door. Very few people were trying to make an organized evacuation, most people were in a panic. But none-the-less she saved as many as she could before the towers collapsed with Francis' help. At 9:50, the south tower collapsed, scattering the ground with debris and body parts. Less than half an hour later, the other followed.

Amelia's eyes and legs were sore. Now, there was not need for her to continue searching for survivors. Anyone who hadn't died in the initial crash died from the collapse.

Francis stood beside the ruins of the previously massive towers, watching her desperately search.

"Amerique..."

"What?" Her voice was noticeably coarse. She had obviously been crying. _Sobbing._

"There's no one else"

She ignored him and continued. She pulled a charred hand out of the wreckage. Her tears started up again, she dropped the hand and falling to her knees. She knew the name of everyone who lived in her country. She loved every person as if they were family because they were. They were _her_ family.

Francis helped her to her feet, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"La vie va continuer, amour" _Life will go on, Love._ He spoke softly, hugging her close.

Francis slowly brought her away from the debris.

"I-I have to save them!"

"You already have."

"But what if there's someone left?! Th-they need help!" She coughed hard, making her throat burn. "I-I need.. to save them"

Francis hated seeing her -anyone really- crying. It absolutely shattered his heart.

"There's no one still alive in the debris."

"B-but" If she hadn't been hysterical before, she certainly was now.

He stayed silent.

"My..." She tried to continue talking but she couldn't make another sound.

Francis needed to take her as far from the wreckage as he could. She would search for survivors until she died if he didn't.

And since he had helped pick out a new place for her before the Revolution -both revolutions- so he knew exactly where to go.

* * *

 **R &R!**


	4. Sourire

***Warning: May contain other nations***

 **I've been waiting to add other nations in... I really wanted to get to this chapter.**

 **This chapter is longer than the earlier ones. Hope you don't mind ^.^**

* * *

 **September 25:** Time for another meeting

Usually, Amelia was one to show up early. She was always eager to present her new ideas about this and that.

Today she showed up 7 minutes late.

She rushed into the room. Her hair was matted, her eyes were swollen and red, her bomber jacket was zipped up, and she was wearing pants instead of her usual short skirt. She sat down in the only available chair and shuffled through her stack of papers.

"Amelia...?" Arthur asked.

"...What Arthur?" She mumbled.

 _Arthur? Not 'Iggy'?_ Arthur was befuddled. "Are you alright, Love?"

Francis shot a glare at Arthur and kicked him underneath the table.

Arthur groaned. " _Angleterre, what do you think?"_

"...Damn, Frog..." Arthur whispered.

 _"_ I _will_ kick you again-"

"Please don't fight" Maddie said, standing up, to make sure they wouldn't ignore her but to no avail.

"You know, I don't mind questions about how I am. I just don't want to dwell on it." Amelia interrupted.

Both countries paused to look at her. "Now, how about we get something done?"

"You heard her, start working." Ludwig commanded.

Throughout the meeting, a few at a time would turn to look at her. _Studying her, making sure she was still okay._ She tried not to let it bother her. Other than appearance, she didn't seem much different. She seemed fairly cheerful-one would wonder if it was forced- though she hadn't smiled once. Her hand shook a bit while she drank her coffee. Setting it down, she sighed.

Then, rather suddenly, Feliciano gave her a hug.

Amelia was a bit startled. "W-what?"

"You just looked so sad, bella! It was making me sad too!" _Beautiful_

"I'm not sad"

Feli shook his head. "You are."

She didn't reply so Feli let go and spun her chair around halfway. He softly pulled the corner of her mouth into a smile.

"Smile, bella. Don-"

"NOT NOW, ITALY" Ludwig interrupted. Feliciano jumped shaking his head "I'm sorry!"

Ludwig picked up and carried him to his seat, setting him down with a loud sigh.

After the meeting, Amelia didn't spend much time gathering her things or talking with the others but headed for the door almost immediately.

Tino jumped over the table, shoving Mathias out of the way.

"Hold on, America!" He called.

"Huh?" She stopped, only to be hugged by Tino. Shortly after Berwald then Lukas and, reluctantly, Emil. Mathias joined the hug too, hugging tightly.

Tino chuckled.

"Jeg elskar dig, America!" Mathias said loudly. "I love you!"

The Nordics nodded in agreement.

"minäkin rakastan sinua _I love you too."_ Tino laughed to himself.

"jag älskar dig också ' _love you too."_ Berwald said, pushing up his glasses.

"Jeg elskar deg og _I love you too."_ Lukas smiled, sympathetically.

"ég líka _Me too."_ Emil added.

Amelia sniffled, tears starting to form at her eyes.

"I love you too!" Peter shouted running into the room, joining the hug.

"..move out of my way.." Peter whispered trying to work his way closer to Amelia in the hug.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I hope that you get well soon!"

"Yeah! Me too!" Denmark smiled.

"If you need anything, just ask." Lukas added.

"Thanks guys... Thank you"

With that, the meeting room slowly emptied.

 **The Next Day**

Amelia was suddenly awakened from a nightmare. She quickly sat up, panting. _Oh God, not this again..._ She thought, grumbling.

 _Knock knock knock_

She tiredly dragged herself to the door and pulled open the door, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Francis stood there with his hair tied back in a bun. His indigo eyes sparkled.

"Bonjour, Amerique" He saw her face. It was red and stained with tears. She look generally the same from yesterday except she was wearing sweatpants and a stained white tee.

"Hey...What's up? It's kinda early isn't it?"

 _Early?_ He thought.

He shook his head." Non. I came to check on you."

"Oh." She sighed in relief.

"Amelia, what time do you think it is?"

"Like 7 in the morning" Francis shook his head and showed his watch to her.

 _3:05 pm_

"Holy shit... Well... It's not like I was going anywhere today anyway so, guess it doesn't really matter." She turned around and began walking to the couch, motioning him inside.

He walked inside, closing the door behind him. Inside, he immediately noticed the television was on.

 _"It was 8:46 in the morning. That's when this stopped even resembling a normal day..."_

He noticed clothes and tissues were in piles about the floor. Dishes were scattered around.

 _"Holy shit..._ _HOLY SHIT"_ Francis grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

 _"9/11 terrorist attack-"_ He changed it again.

"This has Bin Laden all over i-"He turned it off.

"Hey.. I was watching that" She sniffled, plopping down onto the couch. She looked closer at her Tv. _U_ _gh... I don't even have manual buttons._

Frowning, Francis picked up a single hair from her head, an entire mat of hair going with it.

"Mon ami..." He started.

"..What?"

"You've got to take care of yourself even if it's difficult now..."He dropped the hair.

"I will but. Can I just have the remote?" She interrupted.

He sighed. "No"

"What? But, dude, it's mine."

Francis put the remote in his back pocket. "You can have it back when you stop torturing yourself with it"

"I'm not to-"

"Yes you are, mon ami."

She pouted. "I just want to learn everything about it..."

Francis rolled his eyes. "Nice try, mon ami, but you were there and you know much more than all of the news stations anyway."

She frowned. "Can I just watch Doctor Who?"

He shook his head.

"Why _the fuck_ not?" He grimaced at the language.

"Because I know you'll change the channel when I leave the room"

She huffed. "I thought you were supposed to be trying to make me feel better."

"I am" He looked around. "And I'll start with cleaning up."

He began picking up armfuls of laundry off the floor and throwing them in a hamper.

"..If you help I might give it back to you sooner..."

She pouted, sniffling. Standing up, she stretched. Upon reaching the kitchen, she began washing dishes. In the background she could hear Francis singing softly. He had a _gorgeous_ voice which Amelia couldn't help but to smile at.

"Amelia"

"What?"

Francis walked into the kitchen and handed her a clean shirt. "Please put this on?"

She dried her hands before taking the shirt. "What's wrong with the shirt I have on?"

Francis pointed at the stain. Amelia shrugged and took off the shirt, handing it to him. "Fine"

A blush rushed across his face and he put the clean shirt in her hands. He walked back to the laundry room and began to wash her shirt. He sighed. _Que fait-elle pour moi?_ He thought. _What is she doing to me?_

After an hour of hand-washing dishes, Amelia snuck over to the laundry room where Francis was diligently working, singing again.

 _"Alors, ce sera pour toujours ou ça pourrait s'enflammer..." So it's gonna be forever or it's gonna go down in flames._ He sang.

 _Tv..._ She thought as she reached for the remote. Her hand slipped into his pocket. A light blush rushed over his face as he realized it was her hand against his butt.

"Amelia. non." He turned around to look at her. She had a completely blank expression which was incredibly unusual for her.

He left out a soft sigh and took the remote from her.

"...You can watch it but no news channels and you have to let me brush your hair."

"Okay" That was far less enthusiastic than she had been before. She grabbed her hair brush and walked to the couch. Francis followed after her, sitting down first and propping his legs up on the ottoman. She sat between his legs, taking the remote from him. She turned on Doctor Who as Francis gently began brushing out the tangles.

Within the half hour of the show, Francis managed to untangle all of her hair without her once yelling 'ow!' or grimacing.

Once he was finished, she lied back. He was so comfortable and warm.

Before Amelia turned on another episode, Francis looked around then down at her. She had fallen asleep with a soft smile.

 _He had made her smile._

He wanted to put her to bed so he carefully moved around her. Then, he carried her to her newly clean bedroom, setting her down comfortably underneath the covers.

She slept for less than an hour before Francis finished cleaning. He looked at his watch.

 **5:10 pm**

 _I don't think she's eaten anything good today..._ He thought as he began taking out ingredients.

About 30 minutes later, Amelia screamed, immediately waking herself up. Which, a few seconds later was followed by sounds of crying.

Francis burst into her room, hugging her warmly. He didn't ask what was wrong because he knew. _Nightmares._

He began to hum softly to her.

She slowly began to calm down. She buried her face in his chest. They sat together, saying nothing until Amelia finally broke the silence.

"Francis... will I ever be okay?"

He took his time to answer.

"You always have been"

* * *

 **Sourire - smile**

 **I was soooooo tempted to make Italy say "Don't be upsetti have some spaghetti" but I had to convince myself that I'm better than that.**

 **Yes, Francis was singing Blank Space by Taylor Swift in French, because he totally would. Don't fight me on this.**

 **booty** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Here are the human names of the characters in this story if you need them:**

 _ **Emil~Iceland**_

 _ **Lukas~Norway**_

 _ **Berwald~Sweden**_

 _ **Tino~Finland**_

 _ **Mathias~Denmark**_

 _ **Arthur~England**_

 _ **Maddie~ (Fem)Canada**_

 _ **Peter~Sealand**_

 _ **Ludwig~Germany**_

 _ **Felicano~Italy**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Crash.**

"What the fuck was that?"

"A plane!"

 **Crash.**

"We're under attack!"

 **Panic.**

 _"Help me!"_

 _"I've gotta get outta here!"_

 _"I'm gonna die. We're all gonna die!"_

"Stay C-" A cloud of smoke filled Amelia's lungs.

 _I can't breathe._

"Get down! Start crawling!" Amelia coughed out. Everybody got down and began to move towards the exit. Except for Amelia who ran upstairs, covering her mouth with her hand. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. She moved upstairs to check the higher levels.

 _"Help me... please..."_ Coughing followed the weak cry.

Amelia ran closer to see a pale woman with her leg caught underneath part of the ceiling that fell down on her.

 _"please..."_

"I'll help you.." Amelia began to get hazy.

 _"The doors are locked! We can't get out!"_ Amelia heard a call from downstairs.

Amelia tried to lift the broken material off of her leg but it was far too heavy for even her to lift.

"I can't...I'm sorry"

 _"You're no heroine"_

 _Crack...crack..._

Silence. Darkness.

* * *

Amelia jolted up, her chest heaving.

She looked around her room, letting out a sigh.

 _Just a dream... Thank God..._

She stepped out of bed and stretched. She paused, sniffing her armpit.

 _Gross. I smell like ...like sweat..._

Scratching her stomach, she made her way to the bathroom, indulging herself in a nice warm shower.

 _Crack... crack..._

She tilted her head.

 _Crack.._

She jumped back, slipping and falling on her ass.

 _What the fuck was that?_

After studying her surroundings, she realized nothing was wrong.

 _Must've been my imagination..._

Amelia rose to her feet, continuing her shower.

Afterwards, she walked out only wrapped in a towel, stopping to glance at her calendar.

 **October 2nd**

 _Shit, meeting today_

Quickly dressing herself in her usual outfit, she ran outside, jumping into her car and racing to the meeting.

* * *

 _I suppose Amelia couldn't make it today... I hope she's alright..._ Maddie tapped her fingers on the table.

"I'm here" She ran her fingers through her hair as she went to take her seat next to Maddie who let out a sigh of relief.

"...What?" Amelia tilted her head.

"...just worried about you...",the shy nation muttered.

"You're always worried."

"I have reason to be."

"I don't need you to worry about me. What happened to me being the hero anyway?"

"Guess that went down with the towers..." Maddie whispered to herself.

"Maddie!" Francis and Arthur yelled in unison. They looked at each other then at Maddie.

"Sorry!"

Silence. Dead silence.

 _Crack... crack..._

Amelia looked frantically around the room.

"...Amelia?" Maddie asked quietly.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what, America?" The British nation looked at her with concern.

"The cracking sound."

"Cracking sound, Америка?" _America_ Ivan chimed in from across the table, quieting the other nations.

"Yeah."

 _Crack..._

"You guys heard that, right?"

"Nyet" _No_

"Non" _No_

"No"

Maddie shook her head.

 _Great. I'm going bat-shit crazy aren't I?_ Amelia thought.

"America, are you alright?"

"Yeah." There was an ounce of uncertainty in her voice.

"Okay..."

 _She doesn't believe that..._ Francis frowned in thought, running his fingers though his blonde hair.

Throughout the meeting, Amelia heard the occasional crack but did her best to ignore it.

Towards the end of the meeting, Amelia began to zone out.

 _'You're no heroine'_

"Amelia" She snapped out of it.

"What?"

"Meeting's over"

"Oh" Amelia stood up. "Wasn't paying much attention I guess." She laughed.

Maddie nodded. "I could tell."

"Amerique?"

"Yeah, dude?"

"We want to show you something." Francis smiled.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise, Америка"

"A surprise?"

"Да" _Yes_

Arthur gently covered her eyes with the blindfold.

"What are you doing?"

"It's not much of surprise if you can see it" Wang Yao replied.

"I guess not."

With that, the other Allies led her outside and into a car. Only Francis,Yao and Arthur got into the car with her. The others, she assumed, were taking another car.

After a while of nothing, Amelia asked, "Are we there yet?"

"Almost, mon ami" _My friend_

Suddenly the car stopped and Amelia flew forward only to be held against the seat by Francis.

"Asshole..."Yao grumbled.

"You weren't wearing your seatbelt, Amelia?"

"I can't see anything!"

Francis hooked her seatbelt. "Sorry, mon ami"

"It's okay... um... Francis..."

They began driving again.

"Oui?"

"This is you right here, right?" She put her hand on his face.

Moving her hand away from his face, chuckling, he replied,"oui."

"Okay. Then who's in this seat?" She rested her hand on the driver seat.

"Yao"

"You let Yao drive?" Amelia laughed.

"I can drive fine, aru!"

"At least _he_ drives on the right side of the road."

Arthur scowled. Amelia cackled.

"I'll have you know, I drive on the left side of the road out of tradition! I would walk with my scabbard on my left side, and my right arm nearer to an enemy!"

Francis smiled at Amelia who was out of breath from laughing. S _he's happy._ He thought. _je l'aime voir de cette façon. -I love seeing her that way-_

Within a few minutes, they had arrived and Francis helped Amelia out of the car.

"We're here?"

"Yes" Arthur answered.

Amelia sniffed the air. _Smoke..._

"Can I take off the blindfold?"

"Oui" Amelia lifted her arms to untie the knot. She handed the blindfold to Francis and walk forward.

"Why are we here?" Amelia turned around to look at them.

"Look, Amerique" Francis pointed at the tower ruins. She turned to look at them again. The fire was out but the odor of decaying, charred human flesh lingered- each of the allies knew the smell all too well-. A line of people were holding holds and seemed to be praying. The other nations were helping to clean up the debris. Several people were standing on the sidewalk in a crowd.

Amelia ran forward to see a boy of about 16 in the center, sobbing.

 _"I know you miss your father, but you'll be alright"_

Amelia worked her way to the center of the crowd to hug the boy tightly.

"You'll be okay, I promise"

"Ho-how do..do you know?"

"Time heals wounds...believe me"

The boy buried his face in her shoulder, still sobbing.

"Don't cry."

"W-hy not?"

"Would your dad want you to cry for him?"

"N-no.. Don't thi-nk so"

"Then smile, for you, your dad, your mom."

Amelia smiled at him. The boy smiled softly back.

"David! I've been looking all over for you!"

"M-om?" Amelia let go of him and the crowd opened up to let her in.

"Please come home..." The woman began to tear up. "Please..."

David looked at Amelia. "Take care of your mom."

The boy ran to his mother and hugged her tightly. "Let's go home"

Moments later, Arthur pulled Amelia out of the crowd.

"Do you understand now, Amelia?"

"No. Not really"

"This community, your nation, is healing itself. They still need you. They always will. You're their heroine"

"You matter to us too" Francis smiled. "so much so that I heard they're putting up an American flag monument with the names of those who lost their lives in 9/11 in Israel"

"really?..That's so nice" Amelia began to tear up.

"...At the Buckingham palace, I arranged for them to play your national anthem during the Changing of the Guard ceremony"

"Ceremonies of mourning were held all around the world: Iran held a candle light service, Germany marched to show their solidarity with you, Ireland had a national day of mourning on the 14th, and not to mention" Francis pulled a newspaper out of his back pocket and showed it to her. The headline read ' _Nous sommes tous Américains'_ "It means _'We_ _are all Americans'._ It was one of the big newspaper headlines back in France."

"Y-you guys" Amelia started to bawl.

Francis hugged her delicately.

"I lo-ve you guys" She hugged back tightly.

* * *

 **Ivan Braginsky~ Russia**


	6. Chapter 6

**In honor of Halloween -being yesterday-...**

 **Here's an extra long chapter :D**

 **It's long enough to be about three chapters but I haven't been updating lately so here's a long chapter**

* * *

 **~October 31, 2001~**

 _Amelia was standing smiling softly at Francis._

 _"Dude, dance with me" She said, laughing and holding out her hand to him-_

* * *

"Francis! Wake up!"

 _...non..._

"Dude please..."Amelia frowned.

With a soft sigh, Francis opened his eyes and sat up.

 _..I suppose that's enough beauty sleep..._

Francis looked at his watch on his nightstand.

 **7:03 am**

"You're up early, Amelia"

"Of course, dude! You know what day today is?"

"It's Wednesday..."

"It's Halloween!" Amelia plopped down on his bed, laughing.

"I thought you didn't celebrate until night in Amerique."

"We do but I'm here to ask you to come with me."

"You want _me_ to come?"

Amelia nodded.

"May I ask why?"

"Because.. I asked others and they said 'no', 'aren't you too old for that?', or ' I'm too old for that, aru'" She sighed.

"I'll go.."

"Really? You will?" She smiled brightly.

"Oui. If you'd like I could get Gilbert and Antonio to come too"

"You'd do that?"

He smiles softly. "Of course. I'll call them and get dressed"

"Okay. I'll wait in your living room." She exited, closing the door behind her. Francis stepped out of bed, stretching and grabbed his-flip- phone. He dialed their numbers.

"Bonjour~" Francis said, holding his phone against his shoulder as he puts on pants.

"Hola!~"

"Hallo, Francy"

"You two know what day it is, no?"

"Ja. Halloween"

"Oui. And you've heard of 'trick-or-treating'?"

"Is that what América does for Halloween?"

"Ja! I've done that before! It's accepting candy from strangers wearing a costume. I tried to get West to go with me one year- he stayed home.."

"Do most Américans do that? Sounds dangerous."

"Well, ja. But the candy's good..."

"Oui, well, Amelia asked me to go with her and I want you to come too"

"I'll come!" Gilbert laughed.

There were a few seconds of silence. "Antonio?"

"Si. I'll come... but since today is a day of mourning for me, I'll be late... okay?"

"Alright, mon amis. I'll tell Amelia. Take your time, Antonio. I don't think anything starts until night."

"Okay, mi amigo. Until then" Antonio hung up.

"I'll be at your place soon, Francy."

"Alright. See you when you get here."

"Ja" Gilbert hung up.

Francis put on a T-shirt and put his watch back on. He quickly brushed through his hair then walked out to his living room. "They'll come but Antonio will be here later than Gil."

"Okay? What's with Antonio?"

"Halloween in a mourning day for him. "

"Oh.." Francis nodded, sitting down next to Amelia on the couch.

"..Francis..."

"Hm?"

"While we're wait for Gilbert, can you tell me about the world before you knew me."

"... before I knew you...hm... Did you know World meetings didn't use to be in English? We started making them in English once you were a nation."

"What? What language were they before?"

"Latin."

"Why? Rome died long before I became a nation."

"Well, the meetings started before English was a language and before Arthur was around. Rome taught Latin to many of us before he died and those he didn't teach it to were able to learn it from those he had. Arthur tried to teach it to you but it didn't work out. You found it extremely difficult so the meeting decided that when you became a nation, if you did, we would start using English. most of us already knew English from talking or arguing with Arthur. All we really did was switch over."

"..woah.. dude, I forgot you were older than Iggy."

"Forgot?"

"Well, yeah. You don't act or look old like he does."

Francis grinned. "merci beaucoup~" _Thank you very much_

"Don't get too cocky about it" She laughs.

"Oh? I'm cocky?" He asked laughing.

"Yeah!"

"Non. I am not"

"Really? You think so?"

"Oui"

"If you say so" She laughs. _I'll see about that..._

"..Where's your Tv remote?"

Francis stood up, grabbing the remote and handing it to her. "Here"

"Thanks" He sits back down as she turns on the Tv.

 _"Je l'aime de tout de moi. Si ie ne peux pas l'avoir ne peut!" I love him with all of me. If I can't have him, no one can!_

 _ **Gunshot.**_

 _"Bon soir" Good Evening_

 ** _Gunshot._**

"I don't know what they're saying but it sounds cheesy."

"Cheesy? Non!"

"Prove it. What did she say?"

" _I love him with all of me. If I can't have him, no one can."_

"Cheesssyy" She laughs.

"It is not 'cheesy'. It is a beautiful work or liter-"He started.

Amelia cackled, cutting him off.

Calming down she asked,"Whatever. Where's your restroom?"

"You don't remember? You've been here a few times..."

"Well, yeah but it's been years..." Her voice trailed off as she started to remember the last time she was here, the Revolution.

* * *

Amelia stood at Francis' door. Sighing, she reached for the handle.

 _I have to.. I need his help.. he's my only option..._

She opened the door without knocking, speeding down to the dining room where she could hear him. She pushed open the large wooden door-

* * *

"Amerique?"

"Sorry what?"

"You needed to use the restroom, no?"

"yeah"

"Follow me" He began walking down a short hall, Amelia following behind. "Here it is, mon ami" They stopped in front of a tall door.

"Thanks." She walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Francis began walking back to the living room. Upon leaving the bathroom, she ran back to the couch.

"You so are cocky." She laughed.

"How so?"

You once said you were better than Arthur and I because you disagreed with us. That's pretty cocky."

"Well... shut it.."

"Make me, Frenchie" She cackled.

 _Okay._ He thought.

Unreluctantly, Francis leaned in, putting his hand behind her head, kissing her softly. Amelia started blushing brightly as she pulled away.

"What was that for?"

"You told me to 'make you'. It worked didn't it?" He brushed his thumb across her cheek. "...Maybe a little too well..."

Amelia frowned. "Shut up.." She kissed him, his stubble tickling her chin. Amelia heard the door open.

"hehe.. Hallo Francis I-" Amelia pulled away. "I didn't know I was going to be third wheel when I came. You should've told me, I would've brought beer!"

"...You can't be a third-wheel if we're not a couple." Amelia insisted.

"But you are a couple."

"Did that happen without me knowing? Can it?" Amelia looked to Francis. He shook his head.

"How are we a couple?"

"You kissed."

"Gilbert I've seen you kiss your reflection..."

"That's different. I don't make me blush" Gilbert pokes Amelia's cheek, then turns to Francis. Amelia covers her face. "Alcohol?"

"Champagne in the fridge"

"Anything else?"

"Wine on the rack."

"Anything _else_? "

"I don't have beer, If that's what you're asking."

Gilbert groaned. "Fine then when are we going to go?"

"Now if you want. Antonio might not be here for a bit. And you guys need costumes so.."

"Do you have a costume, Amelia?"

"Yeah. I started making mine in May...well, tried to"

"Tried to?" Francis asked, curiously.

"Yeah...Toris helped me with it. I'm awesome at a lot of things but sewing isn't one of them. Wanna see it?"

"Ja"

Amelia stood up. "It's in my car. I'll be right back." She walked outside.

Once Amelia was out of earshot, Gilbert chimed in. "So... Amelia? That's a bit unexpected."

"That she was here? I told you that."

"Nein." He shook his head, sitting down next to him. "That's not what I mean. It's surprising to see you.. and her.. kissing. "

"Why's that?"

"You're.. much older than her."

"So? I don't look or really act like it."

".. Alright. If you're going to date her.. Don't piss her off, she'll kick your ass."

"I know, I know."

A few moments later, Amelia walks in, holding a short captain America dress falling down to just above her knee. "See?" She smiled. Francis and Gilbert turned around to look at her.

"Looks good right?"

"Oui. So.. You're going as a female Captain America?"

"Yeah!"

Gilbert laughs. "Clever"

"Thanks! Now you guys need costumes. Let's go"

Francis and Gilbert stood up, walking to Amelia. Francis stops and pulls out his phone.

"Antonio's almost done. Should we get a costume for him?" Francis said, closing his phone.

"Maybe... wait. Wasn't Antonio a pirate years ago?"

"Ja. Antonio, Arthur, Me, Kiku, and Francis were pirates..."

"Tell him to wear his pirate clothes when he's done."

"Okay"

* * *

As it grew dark, the four walked out of Francis' house now in costume.

Amelia smiled brightly at them.

"The beard is itchy." Prussia complained.

"Sorry dude, you don't look like Gandalf without it."

He readjusted his beard.

"Antonio, Francis good?"

"Oui"

"So.. what exactly do we do? We go to other people in costumes and ask for sweets?"

"No. We go from house to house asking people for candy by saying 'trick or treat'. Only the houses with the lights on though. The ones with lights out don't have any candy or just don't want to be bothered. Got it?"

"Si!"

"Let's go~" Amelia began walking to a house a bit down the street. Amelia rang the door bell. A short old woman opened the door. "Trick or Treat!" Amelia smiled at the woman.

"Ooh let's see your costumes." She pushed up her glasses. "I see a pirate, a captain America, Gandalf the white and..." She looked at Francis. ".. Thor?"

"Yes, ma'am" Francis said, trying to do his best American accent, earning a cackle from Amelia.

"What's wrong, dear?" The elderly woman asked.

"His fake accent is what's wrong!" She covered her mouth, trying to stop laughing. The woman chuckled, placing a full sized chocolate bar in each of their bags.

"You kids have fun and stay safe."

Calming herself, Amelia hugged the lady. "Thank you. We will."

Moving on to the next house, Amelia began laughing again.

"What's so funny, Amelia?"

"You guys don't have to fake an American accent to fit in, you know?"

"I don't?"

"No, don't. Just speak normal."

Just then a boy, about 5, ran to Antonio, tugging the end of his sleeve.

"Mister?" The boy asked, looking up at him.

"Si?" Antonio said, crouching down to look the boy in the eyes.

"I-is that a real sword or plastic?"

Antonio pulled his sword out of the scabbard. "What good is carrying around a plastic sword?"

"Woah..." The boy mumbled in awe.

"Can I touch it?"

He lowered the sword so the boy could touch it. "Be careful of the edges, mi amigo."

The boy pressed his fingers against the sword.

" Are.. you a pirate?"

"Do I look like a pirate?"

The boy nodded. Antonio grinned and winked at him. "Maybe I am." Standing up, Antonio, put his sheathed his sword. "but then again, maybe I'm not"

The kid giggled and ran back to his parents.

"Antonio, I'll give you ten bucks to tell the people at the next house that you're Inigo Montoya."

Gilbert cackled. Antonio paused for a second. "How many?"

"Ten. "

".. deal." Antonio led the way to the next house where he knocked.

A man in his mid thirties opened the door.

"Hello sir, You don't by any chance happen to have six fingers on your right hand do you?"

The man looked at his right hand. "I don't think so, sorry. Why do you ask?"

"My name is Inigo Montoya and my father was killed by a man with six fingers on his right hand."

The man laughs. "Oh! I get it! haha!" The man reaches behind his door for his bowl of candy and puts a handful in each bag. "Have a good night!"

"You too!" Amelia laughed as he closed the door. Digging a 10 dollar bill out of her bra, she handed it to Antonio.

"Totally worth it. That was hilarious!" Amelia cackled.

Suddenly, Amelia stopped. "Dude, Gilbert."

"What?" They stopped.

Amelia pointed at a group of three kids, walking and starting to eat their candy. "Go to them and say ' You shall not pass', shaking your staff a bit."

Gilbert looked at the kids. "Alright"

Gilbert walked over to the children, shaking his staff in one hand. In an American accent he yelled, "You shall not pass!"

The children burst into laughter. "Gandalf!" One even went as far as to hug his leg.

Francis burst out into laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Gilbert looks horrified of the child on his leg"

Amelia cackled. "He does!"

Finally the kid let go and Gilbert ran back to Amelia, laughing.

"I did it." He moves down his beard.

They moved on to a few more houses before they felt like they had enough candy and headed back to Francis' house.

"Francis.. Have you ever had a Hershey's?"

"What's that?"

"American Chocolate" She said, holding up a Hershey's bar.

"Non."

"It's good!" Gilbert shouted.

"It is." She opened the wrapper. "Try some."

"..okay.." He took a bite out of it.

"Good right?"

"Mm..It's not like the chocolate I'm used to.. It's still good.. I like it."

Amelia took a bite out of it too.

"Mm.. I remember Hershey's first chocolate bars... mm those were great. " She took another bite.

Antonio dug in his bag. "Kit-kats?"

"Try one."

He opened the wrapper and bit into it.

"You like it?"

"Si"

Amelia turned to look at Gilbert, who's face was smudged with chocolate. She chuckled.

"Thanks guys."

"For?" Antonio asked.

"For coming with me. I didn't want to be alone this Halloween."

"You weren't alone. You've got your boyfriend." Gilbert teased.

"Boyfriend? Why didn't you just go with him?" Antonio asked, taking another bite out of the Kit Kat.

"She did" Gilbert cackled.

"What?" Amelia shoved a lollipop sideways into his mouth, making it hard for him to talk.

"He means Francis."

"Francis is your boyfriend?"

"Non. "

Gilbert pulls out the lollipop. "But they kissed!"

"Gil, you kiss the mirror."

Francis looked at Amelia.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"You're serious?" She looked at him.

"Oui."

"Okay.. yeah. I'll be your girlfriend" Amelia grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Antonio and Gilbert turned around to see them and smiled. Antonio chuckled and elbowed Gilbert.

"C'mon. Let's leave them alone."

"Nein. we can't just leave them. It's dark." He turned back to them. "C'moonnn...Let's go already"

Francis pulled away.

"He's right. We should get going."

Amelia frowned. "Yeah okay. Let's go, Frenchie" She grabbed his hand.

Francis smiled, walking.

"I'm tired... "Amelia pressed her face against his shoulder. "I don't want to drive home like this.. Can I spend the night with you?"

Francis grinned. "If you'd like."

Amelia moved behind him and climbed on his back. "Thank you.."

Francis smiled.

"She's asleep." Gilbert noted, moving to the other side of Francis.

"I know. She looked really tired." Francis stopped in front of his house

"Well, I'll leave you to that, amigo. Buenas noches" _Good night_

"Ja. Gute nacht!" _Yes,_ _Good night_

"Good night" Francis waved, then opened his door. He walked inside, carrying her to his bed and lying her down. Taking off her boots and socks, he pulls the covers over her.

"Bonne nuit, mon petit lapin" He kisses her nose. He changes out of his costume, grabs a pillow from his bed, and carries it to his couch, lying down. He closes his eyes, smiling. As he starts to drift asleep, he heard soft cries. He followed it back to his bedroom to see Amelia, curled up into a ball. Her breathing started to grow heavy.

"Amelia.."

"...help them..." She mumbled.

 _..Nightmares still..._

Lying down next to her, he kissed her forehead, pulling her close.

"You'll be okay."

She buried her face in his chest, starting to calm down.

Once he knew she was okay, Francis fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Francis woke up, smiling softly as he noticed the beautiful Amelia cuddled into his chest.

 _Good morning, Amerique..._

Silently, to not wake her, the Frenchman yawned.

 _You truly are my beautiful lady of liberty_

He cuddled closer to Amelia, closing his eyes.

 _I don't want to move._..

Without Francis noticing, Amelia woke up and looked up at him, smiling.

"Bonjour~" Amelia chuckled.

"Bonjour, ma petit lapin~"Francis opened his eyes.

"Bonjour, mon... chéri?"Amelia guessed.

Francis laughed, rolling a bit away from Amelia. "That was right!"

"Oh God. What did I say?"

"Hello, my darling" Francis chuckled.

"Oh. What did you say?"

"Hello, my little bunny~" Francis kissed her nose.

Amelia pouted. "You think of me as a bunny? "

"Sometimes I do. Other times I think of you as an Eagle"

Amelia grinned. "That's better"

"And other times... well... I think of you as you are" He trailed his hand down her thigh with a small smirk.

"Well damn..." She blushed.

Francis chuckled, sitting up. "I have to say: I didn't expect that."

"Yeah, well, neither did I "

"Twas a joke, ma chérie~" _my darling_

Amelia cackled.

Francis smiled brightly, chuckling. _ah yes. The laugh of an angel_

Amelia covered her face, giggling.

Francis laid back down, kissing her softly. Smiling, she kissed back.

Amelia's stomach growled. _damn..._ She pulled away. "I'm starving..."

"You can eat me, ma chérie~"

Amelia blushed brightly. "No thanks, might burn my tongue"

Francis chuckled, sitting up. "Anyway, what would you like for breakfast, ma chérie? You know, I am a magnificent cook"

"Yeah I know .. um.. I don't know. Whatever you have is good."

"Mon Cher, I could make pastries but that would take a while. So, eggs? "

"Sounds good. Can I have them scrambled? "

"Oui, ma chérie" _yes, my darling_ Francis smiled and kissed her cheek, getting out of bed.

"Be... our... guest." Francis pulled Amelia out of bed.

"What're you doing?" She laughed.

"You'll see~ Be our guest. Put our service to the test." Francis walked down the hall, pulling Amelia with him.

Grabbing a napkin, he handed it to her. "Tie your napkin 'round your neck,chérie, and we provide the rest." Francis tapped her nose. Amelia giggled, covering her mouth.

 _Oh My God, I didn't know you were such a nerd. I like it._

"Soup de jour, hot hors d'oeuveres. Why, we only live to serve. Try the grey stuff, it's delicious! Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!" Francis walked into the kitchen, Amelia following behind, and opened his fridge taking out the eggs. He grabbed a pan, setting it on the stove top as he turned it on. "We can sing~ We can dance." Francis grabbed her hand, spinning her around, then leaned in close, whispering " After all, miss, this is France~"Pulling away, he cracked an egg in the warm pan. "And the dinner here is never second best. Go on, unfold your menu then you'll be our guest, oui, be our guest." He began scrambling the eggs while Amelia cackled.

Francis smirked, chuckling and scraping the eggs onto a plate.

Still laughing, Amelia took the plate and a fork to the counter. "Thanks "

"My pleasure, chérie"

Calming her laughter, she began eating.

"I didn't know you knew that song"

"Of course I do, Amelia. I am French after all~" He cracked another egg into the pan.

Amelia giggled. "Not what I meant"

"Then what do you mean, lapin?"

"You... know the song. You like the movie?"

"Oui"

"I didn't know you watched my movies"

"I do~"

Amelia giggled, stuffing a forkful of egg into her mouth.

"What is it?"

She swallowed. "You remind me of Lumière" She stuffed her mouth again

Francis chuckled and looked over his shoulder at Amelia. "Because I'm hot like a candle or because I'm French?"

"M.."

"Chew, chérie. Wouldn't want you to choke. "

Francis scooped his eggs off the pan onto a plate and turned off the stove. He took his plate and fork to the counter and began eating.

Swallowing, Amelia smiled. "Both"

Francis chuckled, eating then swallowing.

"oh. I meant to ask you, how'd you sleep, Amelia?"

Amelia's smile faded as she untied the napkin around her neck. "Better.."

"Better?" Francis frowned.

Amelia nodded.

"Nightmares still, mon petit chou?" _honey_

"...Yeah"

"mon dieu..." Francis moved around the counter and hugged her close. "I wish I could do something to help..."

Amelia hugged back, tightly. "You did... I realized something in my dream."

"I helped you realize what?"

"Justice needs to be served right? Well, I'm gonna serve it. Even if it takes decades. "

"I-I helped you realize this?"

"Well, yeah, you were in my dream, you got attacked and started raising hell. I mean, it took you a while but...you started bombing terrorists it was kinda terrifying to see you like that, even though you looked scared. All this time I knew I need to act, but I'm going to start acting...We're declaring war. I told my boss already. "

"Are you sure about this?"

"What's not to be sure about?" Amelia pulled away from Francis. "They attacked me. We're attacking back. _I_ need justice, _my people_ need justice."

"It's _war,_ Amelia"

"I know. I get it. Like 90% of my life is war. I don't mind spending another...5 years or so with another. "

"It won't end just like that, Amelia. This war will spark more. Many more. "

"And I'm okay with that. I thought you would know that. I need this war to save as many as possible."

Francis stopped and looked down then, cupped her cheek. "Be careful"

Amelia grinned. "I'm never careful. Sorry, darlin'" Amelia laughed.

Francis chuckled. He moved around the counter and took the last bite of his breakfast.

"You're not worried about me, are ya?"

He swallowed."... A little. I guess I don't have a reason to. You've been okay on your own, mostly."

"Yeah." She smiled. "I mean, I've helped you, Arthur, Yao, and Ivan out plenty of times."

Francis took both plates to the sink, washing them off and putting them in the dishwasher. "Oui. You have."

Amelia ran up behind him, hugging him tightly, burying her face in his back.

"Is something wrong, mon peitit chou?" _honey_

"No. "

Francis turns around and Amelia moves to hug him normally.

"...You're just... really warm.. and soft. Nothing like the hugs I'm used to."

"I'm a bit afraid to ask, what hugs are you used to?"

".. well... uncomfortable, grumpy."

"Arthur's hugs don't count as hugs"

"Then mostly just happy and tight."

"Those are nice too.." Francis hugged back softly, smiling.

Amelia looked up at Francis smiling brightly. "I've hugged at lot of people... You're probably my favorite."

"Oh?" Francis grinned. "Who's your second favorite?"

"... Maybe Toris or... Ivan"

"Ivan really?"

"Yeah"

"You've hugged Ivan? I thought you and Ivan haven't liked being in each other's presence since the Cold war."

"Yeah, I don't love it but I don't really mind it..."

"You call him a commie all the time.. "

"So? Arthur calls you a frog and you consider yourselves friends sometimes"

"Oui, but we don't hug."

"It was one hug at the end of the war. It's not a big deal. I didn't enjoy it at all at the time either."

"If you didn't enjoy it why is it your second favorite?"

"He was really soft, even if I was sweaty and angry."

Francis shrugged, kissing the top of her head. "That's sweet"

"Not really. He might as well have been a throw pillow inside a trench coat"

Francis chuckled. "And I'm not?"

"Not really, no. You're more like a comfy pillow that makes you feel like you'll melt into it after a long day."

"Now that was sweet, non?"

"Like candy."

Francis grinned. "I always did have a bit of a sweet tooth"

Amelia laughed. "That was good."

"Just like me~" The Frenchman winked and kissed Amelia softly. She giggled into the kiss.

After half of a minute, Francis pulled away to let her breathe, smiling. "So.. how about we go on a date, lapin?" _bunny_

Amelia smiled, catching her breath. "I'd _love_ to. I really would but like I said, I'm going into war. I have ton of work to do. I kinda blew off yesterday's to go trick-or-treating. I can go either tomorrow or after the meeting Saturday. That's okay, right?"

Francis smiled softly. "Of course. That gives me more time to plan this for you, chérie"

Amelia smiled brightly. "I knew you'd understand." She pulled away from Francis. "Anyway, I kinda do need to go."

"Alright" Francis opened his freezer and grabbed Amelia's bag of candy. "I didn't want the chocolate to melt."

"Okay. Thanks, hon."She took the bag from him. "Where are my shoes?"

"Oh. Oui" Francis rushed to the bedroom and back. "By the bed." He set them in front on her feet.

Amelia stepped into them and looked down at her dress. Looking up she smiled, "Thanks for having me~"

"My pleasure, Amerique"

"See ya tomorrow then?"

"Oui"

"Text or call me, kay?"

"Okay, ma chérie~" He kissed her nose.

"Kay, bye" Amelia walked out.

* * *

 **Toris - Lithuania**

 _ **Sorry for not updating. Writer's block is a real ass.**_

 _~Expect more fluff~_


End file.
